Crime passionel
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: THe GazettE. AoixRukixReita. ils s'aiment mais tout va basculer à cause de la jalousie d'une tierse personne. Death OS Gore


Auteur: Moi votre Sushi preferer

Rating: T ou M je sais pas trop

Disclamer: Les GAzettO m'apppartinennent pas

Cette Os est une commande, commenter!

OS AoixRukixReita: Crime passionel

Lui,

Je l'aime tant...

Mon grand ébène avec son piercing a la lèvre Mon Aoi, je t'aime tant, pourquoi ne répond tu pas a mes messages... tu me manque

Ton sourire tes lèvres si goûteuse ton visage si fin et tes si beau yeux... ta voix ton souffle sur ma peau me manque!

Ton corps si fin et pourtant musclé me fait rêver. A chaque fois que je pense a toi, je me sens comme dans un rêve, le plus magnifique des rêves, comme notre histoire.

je me rappellerais toujours de notre rencontre. Cela s'était passé i cinq ans de ça et depuis nous ne nous sommes plus quitté.

I ans dans le métro je t'ai rencontré mon amour, et cela me restera graver en moi.  
Graver comme le tout premier baiser que nous avons échanger comme notre première nuit d'amour ou comme la première fois où l'on s'est dit "je t'aime".

Ces quelques mots résonne a mes oreilles comme la plus merveilleuse des mélodies qu'une guitare puissent faire.

Tu avais dit que ton boulot te demandais à l'étranger et que tu devait y aller. Tu est partit et je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de te dire au revoir.

Cela fait 4 jours sans nouvel de toi, 4 jours que tu me manque.

Je vérifie ma boite mail et je vois un nouveau message une pièce jointes y ait présente.

Je la regarde, c'est une vidéo.

Aoi, mon Aoi en sang les mains attaché dans le dos sur une chaise, complètement nu, des marque de fouets sur le torse. Il a l'air de souffrir, mon coeur me fait atrocement mal.

Je n'en croit pas mes yeux.. ce n'est pas possible. Les larmes coulent sans que je puissent les arrêter.

Tes cris de douleurs imprègnent mes oreille.

J'entend la voix d'un homme, une voix déformer, étrange qui me donne le lieu de rendez vous.

Je m'inquiète.

Je ne réfléchi même pas, je prend une veste enfile mes chaussures et file au point de rendez vous.

Les jambes tremblante la boule au ventre, j'avance dans la nuit noire a la recherche de l'adresse donnée. Je m'attend au pire, en même temps avec ce que j'ai vu de ta torture... au mon amour j'ai peur pour toi, je m'en veux tellement pourquoi ,ne t'ais je pas retenu peur être en t'ayant donné un dernier biser ce cinglé ne t'aurais pas eu...

je regarde a deux fois le numéro sur le bâtiment... je suis bien au bon endroit.

Je pousse doucement la forte en fer qui grince. Cela me donne la chaire de poule. Une odeur de fer ou plutôt de sang est présente, elle est assez fort.

J'essaye d'éclairer les lieu avec mon portable pour vois ou je met mes pieds. Mon pied tape dans quelque chose. Je sursaute automatiquement en voyant ce que c'était ... un doigt... avec la bague que j'avais offert a mon amour pour nos un an...

les larmes dévalent mes joues et je récupère le membre de mon chère et tendre.  
Je ne peux pas le croire, lui, pourquoi lui? Pourquoi mon Aoi?

Soudain des lumières s'allument et je suis automatiquement guidé vers un couloir a cause des cris et pleure que j'entend, je les reconnais ce sont ceux d'Aoi. Je me met a courir, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté respirer, mon souffle est coupé.

Une scène tel des pire film d'horreur apparaît devant mes yeux.

Mon Aoi nu fouetter brûler coupé entailler de partout recouvert de sang, tout ces doigts a ses pieds, se vidant de son sang. A examiner d'un peu plus près il a un pique enfoncer dans son oeil droit. Ce qui faisait de lui un homme a été couper tel un boucher sur un morceau de viande et reposais désormais a terre.

Mon Aoi me regarde des larmes de sang apparaisse au niveau de son seul oeil restant et il trouve encore la force de me sourire. Il est très faible.

Je m'empresse de courir jusqu'à lui et de détacher les liens qui le maintient a la chaise recouvert de sang comme le sol d'ailleur. La pièce n'est qu'un cauchemar Du sang remplisse les mur qui ont été recouvert de photo de moi...

je ne comprend plus rien, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut appeler la police et vite.

Je compose le numéro et appelle.  
Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et de la plein ombre sort un homme assez grand, une capuche sur la tête.

"Et bien tu a fait vite dit donc Ruki!"

cette voix je la reconnais. La dite personne enlève sa capuche.  
Je ne m'était pas trompé, lui Reita, mon collègue de boulot un peu détraquer même pas un peu, je dirais complètement.

"pfff sérieusement je ne trouve pas ce que tu lui trouve a ce mec... tu aurais dut accepter mes avance... au moins il ne lui serais rien arriver"

je fonça sur lui et avec rage, enchaîna coups de poing de pieds et de tête Non non non tu n'allais pas en sortir comme ça. Je vit le revolver qu'il avait a la ceinture et m'empressa de le prendre et lui tirer une balle.

Le sang s'écoulais de son corps et ne bougea plus je me précipita auprès de mon être aimé au sol sa respiration se faisais de plus en plus lente.

Non mon amour ne me laisse pas, je ne peux pas continuer ma vie sans toi.

"Je t'emmènerais dans la tombe avec moi." voila ce que j'entendit de la bouche de l'autre blond que je croyais mort.

Je ressentit une vive douleur traverser mon corps. Un liquide rouge et chaud tomba sur le sol, mon sang, je porta la main a mon abdomen.

Non non non ça ne peux pas finir comme ça!

"Tragique découverte fait par la police cette nuit au environs de deux heures du matin.  
Les corps de trois hommes ont été retrouve dans un bâtiment désinfecter. L'un d'entre eux a été sauvagement mutiler. On pourrais qualifier cette acte inhumain Les deux autres hommes été recouvert de bleu et ont été tuer par balle. D'après les médecins l'agresseur Reita Suzuki aurait séquestrer Aoi Suguru car il était le compagnons de Ruki Matsumoto, son collègue qui convoitait. Le jeune Suguru est mort dans l'ambulance ses blessures était assez conséquente..."

J'éteignit la télévision et me tourna vers Uruha quelque peu choqué..

"Qu'est ce qui il y a?  
-Tu sais Kai... le tueur... c'était mon meilleur ami tu sas celui qu'on avait interner il y dix ans pour cause de schizophrénie..."


End file.
